


宇智波佐助的七班日记

by josephine2able



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine2able/pseuds/josephine2able
Summary: 我是宇智波佐助，我的哥哥是宇智波鼬，我的父亲是宇智波一族的族长，我的母亲是父亲的贤内助，我和哥哥从小就喜欢妈妈，她是个很温柔的女性，也和父亲一样，有着坚韧的宇智波意志。我的哥哥亲手杀了我的父亲母亲，还有宇智波一族的所有人，除了我。自此，我常年生活在梦魇里，只有专注修行才能让我注意力分散，那时我七岁，觉得我的人生还没开始就结束了。直到遇见了第七班。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	宇智波佐助的七班日记

**Author's Note:**

> 半夜睡不着暴走产物，依旧是不知什么时候能有下文。我自己磕佐樱以及all樱cp。
> 
> 写了佐助视角，因为佐助性格和我很像，写起来比较顺手，很多时候觉得自己对他的处境和反应比较理解。是我心目中原著里佐助的一些心理活动。不会有太多感情成分，算是有好感吧，还是打了cp tag。私心非常喜欢小樱这个角色，少年时期与第七班，尤其是小樱的互动确实有很多可以挖掘的内容，虽然很淡，希望大家喜欢。
> 
> 但是三年后内容原著给佐助视角的描述太少，我觉得写起来也很困难。有空的话琢磨琢磨。

宇智波佐助的七班日记（1第七班）

我是宇智波佐助，我的哥哥是宇智波鼬，我的父亲是宇智波一族的族长，我的母亲是父亲的贤内助，我和哥哥从小就喜欢妈妈，她是个很温柔的女性，也和父亲一样，有着坚韧的宇智波意志。

我的哥哥亲手杀了我的父亲母亲，还有宇智波一族的所有人，除了我。自此，我常年生活在梦魇里，只有专注修行才能让我注意力分散，那时我七岁，觉得我的人生还没开始就结束了。直到遇见了第七班。

漩涡鸣人，是一个和我一样身世可怜在孤独中长大的人，也是我最好的朋友，因为和他一起的战斗充满了默契。说来有些可笑，明明我是从小就被称作天才，他被称作吊车尾的家伙，本来以为他会是个拖后腿的家伙，却没想到，他对战斗的领悟力以及对战斗的直觉，根本不亚于我；以及他体内的强大的力量，让我不得不心生佩服。所以短短的时间内，我就不得不承认他，这个学校里的吊车尾，作为一名忍者的优秀程度日后会超乎所有人的想象。同时，这也是我的目标，打败宇智波鼬，成为最优秀的忍者。

春野樱，是个很普通的忍者，却有着非常令人佩服的头脑，也有着圆满的家庭。我不了解女孩，对她们的很多行为无法理解，像是装模做样地争取我的注意力，因此和朋友吵架之类的，也不想理解。但任务中，保护好较弱小的队友，是忍者的共识，也是父母从小教我的常识。只不过，每次出任务的时候，这个家伙表现出来的勇气和胆识，尤其是，热烈的情感，着实让我有些意外。或许是我固步自封太久了，和他们一起，生命变得鲜活起来，也常常忘记一个人活在梦魇里的孤独。

至于卡卡西，真是个装模做样的人。坊间明明有不少他的传闻，自己却装得那么不正经。从第一次见到他就知道了，明明可以躲开的恶作剧，却非要接下，浪费时间说些没有用的话。跟着他修炼也会变得无聊吧，明明是个高手，切。这是让我最不爽的，有着宇智波眼睛的外人，却总想着教导我，我还不得不承认，他确实很强。我不知道他的过去，更不理解他的一言一行，可那两个人被他的懒散可靠吸引住了，真是够麻烦的。说起来，有件很在意的事，也是那两个人提起很多次的事情，面罩下的卡卡西长什么样子？

宇智波佐助的七班日记（2波之国）

我是宇智波佐助，我的哥哥是宇智波鼬，我的父亲是宇智波一族的族长，我的母亲是父亲的贤内助，我和哥哥从小就喜欢妈妈，她是个很温柔的女性，也和父亲一样，有着坚韧的宇智波意志。

我的哥哥亲手杀了我的父亲母亲，还有宇智波一族的所有人，除了我。自此，我常年生活在梦魇里，只有专注修行才能让我注意力分散，那时我七岁，觉得我的人生还没开始就结束了。我的人生只剩下一个目标——变强，杀掉宇智波鼬。

我开了写轮眼，在豁出性命救鸣人的时候，我差点死在了这次任务中，但我也明白了一件事，作为忍者，没有拼上性命的觉悟是没办法赢，甚至活下来的。作为一个旁观者，听小樱给讲了我昏死过去时发生的事情，关于那个少年和那个叛忍，关于他们对忍者存在的质疑。我没什么想法，忍者之路对我来说很简单——变强，杀掉宇智波鼬，剩下的，都不重要了。

鸣人和小樱，包括卡卡西似乎因为那两个人的事受了不小的打击，我不能理解，感受不到，看到他们失落的神情，我一如既往保持沉默。我只知道自己还是太弱，这次侥幸死里逃生而已，作为一个下忍，丢了性命还能活过来这种事，不会再有第二次了，我要变得更强，我想保护他们。

当时，我记得我满脑子想的，是保护好自己的同伴，哪怕豁出性命。无论是莽撞冲到敌人面前的鸣人，还是后方死守任务对象的小樱，都不能出事，哪怕让我去死，我都要保护好他们。于是我真的死了，至少在我意识到之前，我的身体为鸣人挡下了那些致命的千本攻击，笨蛋鸣人。我真是变了不少。再睁开眼，小樱趴在我身上，看见她痛哭的表情，带着劫后重生的希望，我突然感受到了自己的生命比我想象中存在了更多的价值，是为了保护别人牺牲自己的价值，也让别人为我流泪为我高兴的价值。被家人抛弃的我，多久没有过这种感受了？

宇智波佐助的七班日记（3）

波之国任务结束后，第七班休养了很长一段时间，主要是我，在医院躺了不少时间。闲得没事干的两人总会按时约好给我探病，说实话，他们两个有点打扰我休息，但想到每次小樱都会给我带新鲜水果，尤其是番茄，也就没那么厌烦一时间的嘈杂。只是，一个人在病房的时候，还是会觉得很孤独，在家一个人好歹还能修炼，而躺在病床上，时间长了，噩梦还是会袭来。每次问道什么时候能开始修炼，开始任务，医生护士总教我安心养病。小樱也总这么说，我觉得有些烦人，不知道一个人住院很难受吗？但我不能说出口，否则她搞不好要全天陪着我了。怎么可能呢，她父母在家里等着她，朋友也是。就算是为了我，也不可能放弃自己家人朋友的吧。

当然不可能了，我怎么会有这种想法。果然是因为住院太久了吗。好在明天就可以出院继续任务了。抓猫也好，除草也好，别再让我躺着了。

宇智波佐助的七班日记（4）  
到了验证自己实力的时候了，中忍考试。鼬他十三岁就进了暗部，我怎么可能在这个地方止步不前。承认自己比不上他虽然很不好受，但我宇智波佐助也从来没否定过自己，这次中忍考试就是最好的机会证明自己。

那帮砂隐的忍者，应该是来参加中忍考试的，如果能有机会和那个家伙交手，应该会非常有趣。

宇智波佐助的七班日记（5中忍考试）  
该死的，我又进了医院。

这次考试实在太不可思议，“大蛇丸”那种级别的忍者怎么会出现在下忍里，为什么会盯上我和鸣人。如果说是为了鸣人体内的神秘力量，却想杀了他；看到我的写轮眼又对我下了咒印，那个人到底想干什么。

可恶，虽说中忍考试是抱着死亡的决心来参加的考试，可居然，差点真的死在那个人手里，连带着小樱鸣人，而且，除了大蛇丸那种家伙，其他村的下忍居然也趁人之危抱着杀了对方的心来抢卷轴，可恶，一想到昏迷醒来看到小樱那个狼狈的样子……愤怒就遏制不住，可恶！如果不是我醒了……可恶……

至于那个咒印，卡卡西说只是替我缓解了疼痛，能否真的压制它对我的反噬依旧取决于我自己的意志……我没有回应他。我第一次见他这么认真地和我说话，他最近看起来也很虚弱，难不成因为封印了咒印？这让我更烦闷了，可恶，不过是参加考试，所有人的精神如临大敌一样紧张，那种知道在压倒性实力差距面前自己毫无胜算的压迫感。可恶，和那个噩梦一样。

果然那个噩梦和那个大蛇丸说的话影响到了我……所以我不敢回答卡卡西，给他明确的答复。我渴望力量，毫无疑问。中忍考试第一场PK，着实算不了什么，无论是体术还是忍术，我都有十足的把握。只是那个大蛇丸，很让人火大，可不得不承认，他在某种程度上的确说中了我的心思……我还不够强。卡卡西或许也明白我的意思，我提出要他教我修炼，教我新的技法，为了下次公开比赛，也为了以后。

听说剩下的人都是高手，日向宁次，和那个砂隐的人，还有鸣人。果然不出我所料，这家伙的天才果然只能在战斗中激发。这样的话，我也很期待和你一较高下啊，鸣人。

卡卡西说鸣人去找老师修炼了，小樱也没空，所以近期不要和他们接触。怎么可能，鸣人就算了，小樱那家伙怎么可能会忙到一次都不来看我，明明那时候担心我的咒印担心到哭了出来。说起来，还没见过那家伙单打独斗的样子，卡卡西说她和井野打得很漂亮，技法一般却很让人惊叹，还说什么“以后小樱一定会成长为非常优秀的忍者”。那种奇怪的态度让我很不爽，为什么要刻意和我说这些，以她的头脑和对查克拉的掌控力，总有一天成长会十分惊人，这种事情我当然知道，最应该告诉的，是那个一边追着她约会却又神经大条的鸣人说才对吧。果然，卡卡西的不正经态度，我依旧讨厌。至于为什么不要和他们接触，从卡卡西语气中我也大概猜到了，这次的修炼算是保密任务。这样也好，专心修炼是当下最重要的事。 

宇智波佐助的七班日记（6）

……最近发生的事实在太多了，光是修炼“千鸟”和写轮眼，就已经耗费了我几乎所有的精力。倒是卡卡西的安排，出乎意外地非常符合我的心意。修炼完成赶到考场的那一刻，看到满场的观众的期待欢呼，和那个吊车尾蹦蹦跳跳的生气，那些天的疲惫也早就烟消云散了。鸣人已经结束了自己的比试，生龙活虎的样子看起来是赢了——打败了那个日向宁次吗？鸣人，我果然没有看错你。只是我没想到，我充力准备的修炼居然成了一场阴谋转移注意力的棋子。

那个我爱罗，举止异常，那个眼神让我感觉非常不妙，砂隐果然是别有目的，现场发生了不小的骚乱。我下意识地追上那群人，不管他们要做什么，我都要阻止他们，并且，我要看清那个人的真面目。尽管受到不少阻拦，但有了志乃的帮助，况且现在的我对自己的实力有着足够的信心，更相信志乃的实力，那个傀儡师和带着扇子的女孩再怎么强，也不过是砂隐的下忍，绕过她追上前面的我爱罗，并不是件难事。

只不过，在真的面对我爱罗时，看到他怪物一样的双眼和体型，之前面对大蛇丸的压抑感又扑面而来，但这次我不害怕。这个人似乎很执著和我来一场厮杀，说我有着“和他一样真正了解孤独的眼神，追求力量，充满憎恨和杀意的眼神”，说我是他的“猎物”。切，真是个自大的人。但我不得不承认，他说中了一部分，我渴望有价值的对手，我想确定自己的实力，确认自己的存在是否能够杀掉那个人。很长时间以来，这一直都是我的存在目标。而那个怪物，不断地刺激我，说我恨意不够，我很弱小，似乎是想我拿出更多的实力和他厮杀。哪怕看清了这一点，我也不得不肯定他说的话，光是现在的程度，远远不够，成为杀死鼬的宇智波最后一人。我怎么可能，止步于此。

我不断突破卡卡西告诉我的身体极限，最后咒印卑鄙了出来，虽然很痛对身体的负担很重，但我无法否认，咒印的力量给了我是我突破身体极限的关键。原来这个咒印，真的可以给我力量，但卡卡西说过，放任咒印，只会让自己止步不前，我怎么可能……那时鸣人小樱快要赶到，他们怎么可能是那个怪物的对手……

小樱挡在我面前受了很重的伤晕了过去，那家伙，总是这么不管不顾地冲上前，而这次我却无能为力。只能在一边受咒印地桎梏，看着成长惊人的鸣人和我爱罗决斗。可没想到的是，那个吊车尾，居然真的和他打成了平手……惊人的查克拉，还有通灵术，鸣人那家伙，到底有多强。而且他和那个我爱罗，究竟发生过什么，居然能让那个怪物放弃厮杀……鸣人，心思单纯的你，到底有着怎样深不可测的潜力？

……

第三代火影大人死在了这场围剿中，虽说人员伤亡并不算严重，但第三代火影，无论是对我，还是对大家，这么多年的照顾，所有人都看在眼里。今天去凭吊，天气雾蒙蒙的，果然还是下了雨，很快雨也散了，天也晴了。村子的修复还需要大量的人力物力，没有太多人过于沉溺于悲伤，毕竟作为忍者，面对亲人死去无论何时，都应当有心理准备。第七班又恢复了从前的状态，修养，任务。也算是我们为村子尽的一份力。

只不过，木叶的明天又在哪里，下一任火影，会是谁？


End file.
